(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knitted textile articles and, more particularly, to a knitted preform for forming a panty, pantyhose or similar article.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, panty fabric is knit as a tube of fabric with an elastic band for the waist at one end. The end of the tube opposite of the waistband includes some lines formed by the machine during knitting to guide the cut out for the legs. This fabric is cut away and wasted. Then elastic is sewn to make the leg opening. The tube is then closed with a seam in the bottom. Likewise, a footie is knit as a tube, cut and then one end sewn to form the toe. However, reciprocation is normally needed.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved knitted preform for making a panty while, at the same time, having the elastic for the legs already in place.
The present invention is directed to knitted textile articles and a preform forming a panty, pantyhose or similar article. The preform includes a tubular knit body and a pair of opposed longitudinal segments extending the length of the tubular body. The longitudinal segments include complete and partially omitted courses, which produces a unique shape suitable as a preform for subsequently forming other useful textile articles. In the preferred embodiment, the longitudinal segments further include elastic yarn, which aids in forming the shape of the preform. Also, in the preferred embodiment, elastic end bands are formed during knitting to each end of the knitted article. These end bands then become a part of the final textile article.
In one embodiment, disclosed in the parent application, a substantially longitudinal cut is made through the tubular knit body opposite from the longitudinal segment, thereby forming a panty. A waistband may then be attached to the substantially longitudinal cut through the tubular knit body. Also, a pair of hose may be attached to the end bands, thereby forming a pair of pantyhose.
In another embodiment, disclosed in the parent application, a substantially longitudinal cut is made through the longitudinal segment opposite from the tubular knit body, thereby forming a footie. Stitching may then be added to connect the cut ends of the elastic end bands.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a knitted article. The article includes a tubular knit body; and a pair of opposed longitudinal segments extending the entire length of the tubular body, the longitudinal segments including both complete and partially omitted courses.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a knitted article. The article includes a tubular knit body; and a pair of opposed longitudinal segments extending the entire length of the tubular body, the longitudinal segments including partially omitted courses, the longitudinal segments further including elastic yarn.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a knitted article. The article includes: a tubular knit body; a pair of opposed longitudinal segments extending the entire length of the tubular body, the longitudinal segments including partially omitted courses, the longitudinal segments further including elastic yarn; and at least one end band attached to one end of the knitted article.